


DIRT ROAD

by HanabiPC



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanabiPC/pseuds/HanabiPC
Summary: (Timeline: after the SM Town event in Santiago, Chile)





	DIRT ROAD

Kibum cannot remember when, how, or why he suddenly became associated with (or even called part of) Taemin’s crew.

Sure, he and Taemin have always been close and everyone who knows them are aware of their mutual respect, admiration, and even great fondness that often translates to them playfully picking on each other. Still, it is a bit of a stretch, in Kibum’s mind.

Kibum thinks that it is perhaps because Jinki is in the army and Minho is overseas for filming that Taemin feels like they should “buddy up”. But he and Taemin have separate group of friends with obviously different tastes in choice of activities and recreation.

Which is why Kibum feels like he’s in the Twilight Zone as he is being ushered inside a utility vehicle because he has been expected to join Taemin and his buddies from EXO and Super Junior on a trekking trip.

One look at the vehicle and anyone can tell that it is not an excursion that Kibum would ever plan or willingly join in— it is a smallish truck or jeep with windows but no glass and giant muddied tires that are definitely not built for paved roads.

The “best” part is that there are eleven of them (including the driver/guide) and they are expected to fit inside the truck that can only hold eight adults.

Kibum takes it as his cue to back out so he joyfully gets ready to board the shuttle van that should take him back to the hotel when he is stopped on his tracks by Taemin’s loud announcement:

“We’ll be fine! I’ll just sit on Kibum-hyung’s lap! Then we’ll trade places halfway to the woods.”

“Taeminah, it’s not--“

“Great! Now hop in, everyone!” Eunhyuk says with enough enthusiasm to make everyone disinterested in what Kibum was about to say.

“Come on, hyung!” Taemin is beaming and looking so excited that Kibum buries the thought of slapping their maknae.

\--

“I thought you’re over that phase wherein you still think of yourself as a child,” Kibum says whiningly as he tries to figure out where to put his arms and hands. They are so cramped in the backseat that Kibum eventually realizes he has no choice but to put his arms around Taemin’s waist.

Taemin ignores Kibum’s remark and sticks his head out of the window, looking at the places and people they pass by.

“Taemin, for god’s sake, do you want to be decapitated? Please keep your head inside the vehicle!” Kibum is convinced that he popped a vein in his brain because he is having a serious headache.

“Hyung, it’s been a long time since we had an adventure like this. Just enjoy, okay? You’re too worked up.” Taemin decides that it’s better not to let his fuse blow up too because he and Kibum will only end up fighting.

Besides, Taemin is starting to enjoy the skinship because it has actually been ages since he cozied up like this to his (secret) favorite hyung.

Taemin leans back and moves his head to one side so that he won’t end up blocking Kibum’s face.

“This feels nice, hyung. We should take a selfie. Do you still have that photo of us during our Lucifer dance rehearsal? You took a selfie of us during our break. I was leaning on you like this.”

Kibum’s annoyance instantly vanishes. He didn’t expect Taemin to remember that moment from a decade ago. He is actually touched since he still has that photo in his phone in spite of the number of times Kibum has upgraded his mobile phone.

In lieu of an answer, Kibum rests his chin on Taemin’s shoulder and nods a bit.

Taemin smiles and pulls Kibum’s arms tighter around his waist.

They stay that way for a while until Taemin sees something outside the window.

“Hyung, look at that mountain! It looks like a witch’s hat!” Taemin bounces up and down on Kibum’s lap out of excitement. And he does this every time he sees something he finds thrilling in his view.

At first, Kibum fondly watches Taemin’s childlike demeanor. It wasn’t supposed to bother Kibum until he begins to actually feel the way Taemin’s bottom is bouncing on his crotch area.

To make matters worse, Taemin keeps fidgeting in his seat—which is actually Kibum’s lap—causing his butt to constantly rub against his hyung’s crotch.

Kibum starts to feel the heat and sweat break out of his skin. Taemin is sweating too and Kibum can actually smell Taemin’s perspiration through his shirt.

And when the driver hits the brakes one time when a goat leaps across the road, Kibum’s face crashes on the back of Taemin’s sweat-drenched shirt, leaving the older’s face moist and smelling of Taemin.

It dawns on Kibum that Taemin is really in his mid-twenties now and he even smells like a man. The scent is starting to make Kibum dizzy with delight. It feels so wrong yet so good at the same time.

Suddenly conscious of the fact that they are both wearing cotton shorts, Kibum wills for his hardening cock to stay half-erect so that Taemin wouldn’t feel anything.

However, Sehun starts playing a sexy R&B jam which Taemin decides to groove to... by grinding his hips.

Kibum gets aroused against his will and he shifts awkwardly in his seat, hoping that Taemin doesn’t feel his hard-on.

“Taemin, my legs are getting sore. Can we switch places, please?”

“Sure, hyung.” Taemin pulls himself up to give Kibum enough room to maneuver. Taemin has a smirk on his face that is suddenly making Kibum paranoid. Did Taemin notice that I’m hard?

But Kibum’s paranoia ceases to be a concern the moment he sits on Taemin’s lap— Taemin’s cock is rock hard and poking Kibum’s ass through their shorts.

Kibum glances to his side nervously and is relieved to see that Donghae and Eunhyuk are sleeping while Heechul is watching something on his phone with his earphones on. In front of him, Kai, Sehun, Suho, and Kyuhyun are busy playing online games on their phones.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help it, hyung. Sitting on your lap triggered an urge.”

“You can’t be seriously turned on by me, Taemin. Maybe it was just the friction.”

Taemin doesn’t reply but he moves one hand from Kibum’s waist down to his cock and starts palming his hyung’s dick, which Taemin happily discovers to be erect. Kibum gasps and tries to push Taemin’s hand away but the latter retaliates by caressing Kibum’s cock with more force.

“Is yours just caused by friction, hyung? Or maybe I turn you on?” Taemin breathily whispers into Kibum’s ear.

At this point, Kibum is too aroused to feel embarrassed, so he throws his inhibitions out the open window and starts grinding his butt on Taemin’s elevated crotch.

Taemin shoves his hand inside Kibum’s shorts and pulls the hem of Kibum’s shirt for cover. Taemin grips Kibum’s hard cock... his sweaty palm allowing him to pump Kibum’s dick more easily.

Fortunately for Kibum and Taemin, the truck is now on the dirt road. The whole vehicle is constantly rocked by bumps and large stones, making it easier for Taemin to jerk Kibum off and for Kibum to rub his ass against Taemin’s dick. The others inside the truck are oblivious to the fact that it isn’t just the bumpy road that is making the vehicle wobble.

Moreover, the loud music playing and the noise of non-airconditioned road travel are drowning their moans and grunts. Plus their shorts are thin enough to give their dry-humping maximum impact.

Everyone starts covering their faces when dust from the road begins to blow inside the truck, except the rutting duo who sees this as an opportunity to enjoy their session further— Taemin starts licking Kibum’s neck while Kibum sucks the fingers of Taemin’s free hand.

In minutes, Kibum is spilling his cum on Taemin’s hand, and shortly after that, Taemin soils his own shorts with his cum.

Panting and cursing together, Kibum and Taemin take a moment to catch their breaths and descend from their highs. They look at each other and kiss sweetly while suppressing their giggles.

“What do we do about the mess in our shorts, Taeminnie?”

“Don’t worry, hyung... where we’re going, we’re all gonna get dirty and wet so it won’t make any difference.”

“I am never tagging along with you and your crew ever again.”

“No problem, hyung. Because I’d rather take you out, just us.”

And just like that, Kibum is smiling inside a cramped truck in the middle of a dirt road like he was in his favorite cafe in Paris.

##


End file.
